No way out (The Boiling Rock)
by itsDaFangirlInvasion
Summary: Sokka and Zuko broke into the prision "The Boiling Rock" but as Zuko is identified as himself … some problems occur. Although Sokka tries to help him, there's so way out. (Warning: Graphic violence, Torture, sort of rape) (Will have more chapters)


„Zuko?"

Sokka swallowed. He looked around just for getting sure that there'll be no warden around as he quickly got into Zukos cell. "Zuko?" He asked again.

And again there was no answer just that by now, he saw the firebender cowering motionless on the cold ground of the cell.

"Hey!" He whispered before kneeling besides him and slowly touching his shoulder. "You okay? My father and I have a new plan to break out but you gotta be in the yard in an hour, you understand?" Sokka shook Zukos shoulder, until the prince slowly blinked and looked up at him.

" _Sokka_?" He muttered quietly.

The young warrior frowned as he meet Zukos stare.

The boy looked horrible. His skin was even paler than usual and he had dark rings under his hazy golden eyes. Blood was dripping from his nose and ripped lips.

"Hey, were you hit or something? Zuko, hey." Sokka flipped in front of his eyes and leaned forward to face the firebender. "What the fuck, Zuko, you're bleeding ...-"

Before Sokka could reach for the cut on the others chest, Zuko gripped his hand and looked at him vacuously. "I'm fine. I'll be in the yard."

 _2 hours earlier_

"It's Prince Zuko, then. Interesting."

Zuko didn't look up as the warden entered the cell, two guards had taken him into before and chained him to that stupid chair.

Now, he was just following the footsteps of the man walking up and down in front of him.

"I promised you already that I'll enjoy having you here, before I'll message the firelord to inform him of your presence here." He stopped to have a closer look at the prince.

Zuko kept his face with no expression, as the warden grasped his chin and forced him to look up. "Unfortunately, your sister is already on her way."

"What?" Zuko hissed.

"Oh, so you're talking now? That's a good thing. Because I can't wait to have a little chat with you. Oh, well, not _me_ actually … but my friend here. Gregor, do you mind?"

Zuko watched as a man entered the room who send shivers down his spine.

He was tall, had slack muscles and a long, cold face. His black hair was short and the expression on his face was brutal – no, sadistic.

"It will be my pleasure."

Zuko looked back to the warden. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"I want to see you suffer, that's all. You're a traitor and you betrayed my niece."

"And you seriously think Mai would want this?" Zuko snarled at him, but the warden simply smiled coldly. "No, but _I_ do. You should learn consequences. The firelord was too gracious to banish you. He should have punished you the right way, Prince. Plus, you're with the Avatar now, so you've even betrayed yourself. Now it'll be me, who shows you your place."

Zuko suddenly remembered the words of his father during the black sun. Yes, his father had already seen that a banishment wasn't enough of punishment as he promised him that there'll be a different retribution next time they meet.

Perhaps this was a foretaste of what may happen when Azula ever succeeds to capture him.

Zuko swallowed, as Gregor stepped in front of him, cracking his fists.

"Have fun, Gregor." The warden nodded at the man then he left and the door closed loudly.

Before Zuko could have tried to unleash fire and destroy his chains, a hard fist hit his face.

One more. One more. One more …

The prince spat blood to the ground and tried to keep focus but everything seemed to be turnt upside down. But then, his vision got cleared very quickly as something sharp sliced through the fabric of his prison clothing and skin at the same time.

He groaned in pain as Gregor pulled back the knife and laid his head to the side to admire the fresh bleeding cut over Zukos chest.

"Let's see … Sure I'll have some new ideas if I see the possibility." He whispered as the examined the firebender thoroughly.

Then, he seemed to got an idea, he got closer to Zuko and the boy stiffed. "What are you doing?"

Gregor turned the knife in his fist and cut through the red pants the prince was wearing.

Ashamed of being bare in front of his torturer, Zuko turned his head to the side.

"Shame is something wonderful to work with." Gregor said calmly as he eyed him up. "You'll be losing that feeling soon enough." Gregor pointed his blade at Zukos abdomen, pressing it slightly against the sensitive skin. "You know what else is beautiful? Pain. It's so … pure." Gregor smiled but then suddenly he wrapped his fist around Zukos cock. The prince let out a tensed noise and gritted his teeth. "Yes, pain is beautiful. You've lived through it, physically. But have you ever experienced it mentally? It's fascinating."

Zuko tried to keep is breath stable and closed his eyes for a moment for expulsion. "I don't need to experience it actually."

"Don't be cocky. Not going to be good."

"So?" Zuko narrowed his eyes.

Gregor laughed.

It was an intimidating sound.

When Gregor straightened up he crossed his hands and sighed. "Great, let's start."

With those words he piled the knife into Zukos shoulder and as he screamed, Gregor smiled because pain was beautiful. And what he was going to do to the boy, would become quite so.


End file.
